As skate boots are generally more durable than skate blades, also known as runners, it is known to provide skates with planar steel blades detachably received within a holder of the skate, such that the blades can be easily replaced when worn out. However, such steel blades are generally heavy and represent a significant part of the weight of the skate.
As the performance of a skate can be substantially influenced by its weight, a number of skate and blade designs have been created with the goal of minimizing the weight of the skate. Skates having thin metal blades retained in special holders and/or special fastening means have been designed. However, the necessity for the special holders and/or fastening means generally prevents such blade improvements to be used on more conventional skates having holders manufactured to receive standard, typical planar steel blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,363 issued Jul. 13, 2004 to Fask et al. shows a runner formed by injection molding a steel insert blade, producing a runner which is lighter than an all-steel runner of similar size and shape. However, as the steel portion of the blade extends through almost the entire runner, the runner is still relatively heavy.
Canadian Patent No. 2,423,049 discloses a runner formed by inserted injection molding a recessed steel insert blade. A polymeric material portion extends forwardly from a portion of the upper edge of the blade and covers at least a portion of recessed regions of the metal blade, which is formed having lips or recesses therein for being able to accommodate the polymeric portion along the length of the blade.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable. While replaceable and interchangeable skate blades are known, improvements are nonetheless desirable. In particular, a runner which is simpler and therefore less costly to manufacture is desired, as is one which is even less heavy than those already known in the art. It is also desirable to be able to provide for a skate wherein standard or traditional plastic holders can be used with a new, lightweight runner having a reduced amount of steel and yet still being configured and disposed so as to fit inside the standard holder on any number of types of skates without requiring modification of the holder or replacement thereof.